Rompiendo las barreras del tiempo
by SaKaSu
Summary: Una fiesta, dos compromisos y un encuentro inesperado que termina por repetirse a través del tiempo. ¿A caso todo terminará de la misma forma que la primera vez?
1. Ayudándonos en contra del compromiso

Éste es el sexto regalo que debo. Va dedicado a Sony Ramos Molina, a quien le debo una disculpa por la tardanza y lo mal iluminado que hice el dibujo de portada. Linda, espero poder cambiar ese dibujo, lamento la demora y espero que te guste tu regalo n_n Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias.

Como te dije, habría algo extra en tu regalo, y lo descubrirás al fina, de momento, espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

Era la fiesta de compromiso de su primo, momento donde todos parecían felices al celebrar las próximas nupcias, o por lo menos fingían, porque por lo menos ella no estaba contenta pues aunque admitía sentir ciertos celos, la realidad de su descontento se debía a que aquél matrimonio era arreglado, y que su primo ni siquiera estaba enamorado de la susodicha. Y claro, Naruto era otro de los que estaban en descontento, porque no quería a su prometida. ¿Su prometida? Quizá era la única verdaderamente feliz, pues Shion siempre había estado enamorada de él. De hecho Karin podía apostar que fue capricho de ella que sus padres propusieran a Kushina y Minato el compromiso. Y claro, todo ese compromiso tenía un fin económico, porque aquellos que pensaron que las antiguas costumbres burguesas y de nobles de casar por conveniencia a sus hijos ya no existían, podrían darse una vuelta por esa fiesta y comprobar que no era cierto.

Karin estaba aburrida de aquella fiesta, y eso que sólo habían pasado quince minutos desde que dio inicio la hora oficial. Si de menos Naruto estuviera enamorado, podría intentar disfrutarlo, y es que estaba molesta, porque no entendía cómo sus tíos habían aceptado ese matrimonio cuando ellos mejor que nadie sabían lo que era estar enamorados, y su tía Kushina, sabía mejor que nadie lo que era un compromiso a la fuerza. Además, el haber comprometido a Naruto, parecía haber dado ideas a sus tíos, pues cuatro días atrás, los había oído hablar de un posible prometido para ella.

Tampoco se atrevía a replicar, después de todo, si Naruto no lo hacía ¿por qué ella se metería? Bien, si lo hizo, hizo un gran reclamo en el que Naruto le pidió no objetara, y Kushina y Minato le suplicaron amablemente que no se metiera, y sí, no fue sarcasmo, se lo pidieron con amabilidad. También quiso objetar por lo que había oído respecto al futuro de ella, pero finalmente terminó por salir enfadada de la casa.

Había estado pensando en todo ello sentada en la mesa que tenía asignada cerca de la mesa principal, porque el padre de Shion no la quería allí por no ser cercana —sanguíneamente— a la familia de su primo. ¡Sólo era su prima en segundo grado! Como fuera, ella había estado ahí bebiendo refresco, porque estaba prohibido beber antes del brindis; no hablaba con ninguno de la mesa, porque todos estaban tan ocupados contestando llamadas de negocios que parecía que ella ni existía ahí ¿Qué más daba? De todos formas ella jamás les hablaría, eran un montón de rucos solterones, que si estaban ahí, era porque eran socios importantes del padre de Shion. Tanto era su enfado por todo aquello que olvidó la promesa que le había hecho a uno de sus amigos, promesa que recordó cuando lo vio llegar en compañía de su novia.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó buscando por donde esconderse o a quien embarrar.

Era problemático eso de ser amiga de tu ex, y es que a Suigetsu se le había ocurrido decirle la verdad de ellos dos a su ahora novia, a quien no toleraba. ¿Celosa? Si claro podría ser, pero en realidad no era lo que sentía, no era la primera novia que le conocía a su ahora amigo después de que rompieron, pero esa mujer simplemente no la toleraba, siempre chocaban y lo que más odiaba de ella, era lo celosa que podía ser, porque gracias a esos celos ya casi no veía a su amigo, y aunque hasta cierto punto la entendía dada la situación, ella rayaba en la exageración, pues si no estaban juntos, ella no dejaba de llamarle, le pidió vivir juntos al mes de salir, entre un montón de otras cosas de las cuáles no entendía cómo Hozuki aguantaba.

¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro! El favor que el albino le pidió… Era muy sencillo, y sólo por él, Naruto o Juugo lo haría, y era buscarse un novio falso para tranquilizar a la tal Hanako, debía presentárselo en la fiesta y convencerla de que estaba tan enamorada de él que ni se acordaba de Suigetsu. Obviamente la primera opción como falso novio era Juugo, ya lo habían hecho anteriormente con otra novia del albino, pero la tal Hanako siempre iba con lupa en mano, y sabía que Juugo y ella no tenían nada.

Uzumaki caminó entre los pilares del salón para ocultarse mientras vigilaba a la pareja que había llegado, aún no la veían pero tampoco podía seguir escondiéndose, no había mucha gente para perderse y mucho menos para buscar a un chivo expiatorio. Quiso meterse a la cocina para pensar qué hacer antes de encontrarlos, y al dar un paso hacia atrás para sólo abrir la puerta y meterse, no se fijó a sus espaldas chocando con una persona.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —Exclamó tratando de no gritar para no llamar la atención, pero no pudo ignorar al guapo hombre con el que había chocado.

—Fíjate por donde caminas —musitó el varón con un acento diferente haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño. ¿Quién se creía ese cocinero o mesero o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en la cocina para hablarle así?

—¡Karin! —reconoció la voz de su amigo llamarla. El idiota no sabía de modales obviamente y ahora ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Bueno ¿qué más daba? Ella no sería a la que abandonaran por celos, además, él había tenido la culpa por inventarle un novio que no existía y seguramente sería mejor que se separara de Hanako, después de todo, ella siempre pensó que no le convenía… Miró al azabache con el que había chocado, ya se había alejado unos pasos, y al mirar que su amigo se aproximaba con su novia, corrió hasta el varón y lo detuvo. Se le había ocurrido una buena idea para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Hey, disculpa ¿tienes novia, prometida, esposa, pareja o algo por el estilo? —Él la miró con molestia— ¡Rayos! —Exclamó al ver que la pareja estaba a apenas a siete metros, y sin pensarlo se tomó del brazo del varón susurrándole al oído—Sígueme la corriente, prometo pagártelo.

—Buenas noches Karin —saludó Hanako mirando a la pareja de pies a cabeza— ¿Él es el novio que Sui me decía?

—Hola chicos —saludó el albino— ¿Nos presentas?

—Hola Hanako, hola "Sui" —notó el enfado de la mujer— Les presento a… —o no, no tenía la menor idea de quien era ese sujeto—…a mi novio…

—Uchiha Sasuke —el azabache estiró la mano y ambos varones se saludaron.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Hozuki Suigetsu, seguro Karin ya te habrá hablado de mí, y ella es mi novia Terumi Hanako —La joven no parecía muy convencida— ¿Ves? Te lo dije amor, Karin ya tiene un novio y…

—No estoy muy convencida —comentó la pelirroja novia de Hozuki— Se ven muy distantes para ser novios.

—No todos nos ensalivamos, y mucho menos en público como otros—contestó Karin con una sonrisa triunfante.

Suigetsu quiso soltar la carcajada, porque Karin tampoco era muy puritana que digamos, pero sabía que si hacía eso, su querida novia haría algo, y no le iba a gustar, así que volvió su mirada a su ex suplicándole piedad y ayuda, a lo que ella entendió a la perfección. No estaba satisfecha con cumplir los caprichos de aquella odiosa mujer, pero en fin, Suigetsu le debería una muy grande; se le había ocurrido también presentar a su supuesto novio a sus tíos para hacerlos olvidar de compromisos arreglados y, además, ese hombre del que aún sostenía del brazo era guapo.

No habiendo aviso alguno, Uzumaki tomó al azabache por el saco y le plantó un beso sin avisar ni pedir permiso…

En el primer momento en que sus labios tocaron los ajenos, sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorrió hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo; era una sensación diferente a la excitación, y sin embargo, esa nueva sensación llevaba incluida la fogosidad. Aquellos labios eran apetecibles, y podía sentir como él correspondía el beso de la misma forma tan ansiosa que ella.

Hanako quedó con la boca abierta, y es que el beso tan profundo y apasionado que veía en esos dos, no le permitía tener pretexto alguno de dudar, e incluso, no podía negarse a sí misma que los envidiaba, pues ella jamás había besado ni había sido besada de esa manera.

—Para no "ensalivarse" en público, parece que lo disfrutan —comentó Terumi tras arreglarse la voz buscando la atención de la pareja— Nosotros nos vamos a nuestra mesa. Un placer.

Hanako arrastró a Suigetsu lejos de donde el par apenas daba fin a su beso. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos para terminar por desviar las miradas. Karin estaba sonrojada por el desbordamiento de emociones que había despedido hacía unos momentos, y cuando notó que su amigo y su molesta novia estaban lejos, se arregló un poco la voz.

—Gracias por tu ayuda con ellos —no se atrevía a mirarlo— Sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías permitirme presentarte con alguien más? Sé que te buscarán en la cocina, pero puedo pagarte el salario que pierdas, más…

—No trabajo en la cocina.

—¿Entonces…? —cuestionó confundida.

—Fui a hacer un pedido especial al chef —ella estaba avergonzada— Te ayudaré si haces lo mismo por mí —ella lo miró confundida— Sigamos con este teatro hasta que acabe la fiesta.

—Eso me parece muy sospechoso —reclamó la pelirroja con mirada acusadora— Dime las cosas bien o te…

—No eres la única aquí que necesita presentar una pareja frente a alguien más.

—Sigo sin estar convencida pero acepto —contestó la chica sin dejar de lado su acusación— Sólo te advierto que si veo algo sospechoso, llamaré a seguridad.

El varón miró a la entrada, acababa de llegar una pareja madura en compañía de un hombre joven e hizo un gesto más serio que el que había tenido durante todo el rato. No había querido llegar a eso, pero Sasuke ya estaba desesperado, y si no había optado por mandar todo a la chingada y valerse por sí mismo, era por no preocupar a su madre, y porque aún tenía dentro de sí, aquella voz que buscaba la aprobación de su padre.

—En cuanto se sienten, nos acercaremos a ellos —había notado que la mujer junto a él ya había advertido su objetivo.

—De acuerdo, después de tus padres pasamos con mis tíos —suspiró la pelirroja quien había percibido el parecido físico de la familia— ¿Tienes alguna historia en mente por si hacen preguntas?

¿Una historia? Cierto, hacía falta una historia convincente de cómo terminó de novio de una chica de Japón y el por qué no se los había dicho antes, porque él estaba seguro que su padre no le dejaría las cosas fáciles, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada, pues no conocía nada de la chica.

—Acepto sugerencias.

—Ya me lo suponía —hizo un ademán de acomodarse los anteojos, pues había olvidado que llevaba los de contacto— Primero que nada, soy Uzumaki Karin.

¿Uzumaki? ¡Maldita sea! Ahora resultaba que su ayudante era pariente de su estúpido amigo, y por lo que el rubio le había platicado, seguramente se trataba de su amada prima. Bien, el problema no era con ella, pero si Naruto oía o veía aquella farsa, arruinaría todo y no había tiempo de conseguir a otra chica que quisiera fingir por él sin querer acercársele, de hecho, la única razón por la que había decidido ayudarla con lo suyo, era para ser ayudado por ella, porque su reacción al tropezarse con él, permaneció agresiva en su carácter, sin cambiar al ver su apariencia física.

—Si mi familia pregunta, nos conocimos por tu primo. Ahora vamos.

—¿Mi primo?

Sasuke ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó y quedó pensativa ante el último comentario. Era obvio que conocía a Naruto, pero entonces por qué ella no lo conocía. Repasó el nombre en su mente una y otra vez y… ¡Claro! ¡Uchiha! El amigo de la universidad de Naruto. ¡Maldición! Si Naruto los veía juntos podría echar todo a bajo.

—Madre, padre —Sasuke llamó la atención de sus progenitores— ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?

—Qué bueno que ya llegaste —Mikoto sonrió— Estuvo tranquilo.

Fugaku miró con descontento a la pelirroja, e Itachi sólo atinó a sonreír como saludo hacia ambos.

—Me alegro —apenas dio una sonrisa a su madre, para posteriormente poner al frente a su acompañante— Quiero presentarles a mi novia. Ella es Uzumaki Karin —ella hizo una reverencia para saludar a los adultos— Karin, ellos son mis padres, Fugaku y Mikoto, y mi hermano mayor Itachi.

—Es un placer.

La mujer miró de pies a cabeza a la chica, haciéndola sentir incómoda, así como enfadada, pues era obvio que la mujer la estaba evaluando y juzgando con descaro con sólo mirarla, o al menos eso pensó ella.

—Estoy sorprendida Sasuke, ésta chica no parece indicada para —musitó Mikoto— O mejor dicho, tú no pareces el tipo de hombre para ella, se ve tan vivaz y alegre… —sonrió complacida— Espero que ella te contagie un poco de todo, además es muy guapa.

Al principio Karin se sintió ofendida, creyendo que la criticarían, pero posteriormente la mujer le resultó agradable, al igual que su supuesto cuñado. En cuanto a Fugaku correspondía, algo de él la intimidaba, y no sólo por el ceño fruncido que tenía tatuado en la cara desde que ella lo vio a lo lejos, y que se agudizó cuando la miró.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Ella es prima de Naruto, nos conocimos gracias a él —contestó Sasuke molesto, sabía que su padre no creería esa farsa con facilidad.

—¿Por qué no nos hablaste de ella antes?

Si bien ya se esperaba que su padre sería insistente, y con mucha razón, porque él jamás había comentado nada que diera pauta a una relación, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para crearse una historia que sonara verdadera, algo que lo hubiese puesto en aprietos, de no ser que aquella chica intervino bastante rápido y con una naturalidad ciertamente creíble.

—Lo siento señor, es mi culpa —a Sasuke lo tomó por sorpresa, gesto que no pudo evitar— Está bien querido, si también te presentaré con mis tíos, es mejor que les digamos la verdad —y sí que él estaba impactado con las dotes de actriz e improvisación de la chica— Yo le pedí a Sasuke que no hablara de nosotros aún.

—¿Por qué? —Mikoto estaba sorprendida.

—Cuando mi primo se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar, lo extrañaba muchísimo, desde que mis tíos me adoptaron, siempre había estado a su lado. Quise hacer una visita a Naruto, pero como la escuela sólo era para varones, mis tíos no me permitieron la salida. Finalmente convencí a mis tíos para que me permitieran hacer un viaje por mi cuenta, y sin decirles nada, fui a visitar a mi primo. Fue ahí donde Sasuke y yo nos conocimos.

—¿Una chica burló la seguridad de la universidad? —Itachi rio divertido, y no porque fuera una mujer que lo haya logrado, sino por su edad y la supuesta infalible seguridad del campus.

—No fue sencillo, pero finalmente logré ver a mi primo, quien me mantuvo escondida en su habitación los tres días que pasé allí.

—¿Estuvieron durmiendo en la misma habitación? —Fugaku estaba más que alarmado, y no tardó en buscar reprimendas contra su hijo, quien miraba con furia disimulada a la chica— ¡Eso es indebido! ¡Eso…!

—Por favor no piense mal de Sasuke ni de mí —pidió Karin usando los modales que conocía, pero que casi no usaba con nadie— Cuando Sasuke se enteró, quiso delatarnos siendo lo correcto, pero aquél día hubo una tormenta de nieve y prometió no decir nada si me iba en cuanto el clima mejoraba. En esos tres días ni siquiera nos sorportábamos…

—Y así fue, ella se fue en la primera oportunidad —interrumpió Sasuke, para no darle oportunidad a la chica de decir algo que ajustara más la soga que tenía en el cuello— Nada pasó si eso creíste, pues como oyes, no nos llevábamos bien, y de haberlo querido hacer, Naruto no lo hubiese permitido.

Sasuke espera que con ello se diera fin a la historia, quería desviar el tema, dar media vuelta e irse para evitar más interrogantes, pero antes de poder actuar a su favor, su padre ya había realizado la pregunta más importante, cuya respuesta podría favorecerle o perjudicarle.

—Y si tan mal se llevaban ¿cómo es que terminaron de novios?

No tenía ni idea de cómo resolver dicha incógnita.

—Cuando pasó la tormenta, no me regresé a Japón enseguida, me quedé en un hotel cerca del campus y mi primo escapaba de vez en cuando para visitarme —Sasuke estaba temblando, porque temía lo que ella fuera a decir— En una ocasión en que Naruto me visitó, le dio una terrible gripe y Sasuke fue a buscarlo, pues ya se había tardado y él era el único que sabía dónde estaba —el Uchiha menor ya sentía los regaños de su padre por algo que él en realidad jamás había hecho, y estaba a punto de llevarse arrastrando a Karin y cancelar todo trato— Naruto estaba muy enfermo, y Sasuke me ayudó a llevarlo a un médico. Tuvimos que internarlo aquella noche y Sasuke se quedó a mi lado velando por Naruto —ella sonrió tomando la mano del aludido.

—No puedo creer que hayas saltado tantas reglas, Sasuke…

—Querido ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué echaran a Karin a la tormenta? ¿Delatar a su amigo? —Interrumpió Mikoto ablandando a su esposo— Quizá se habrá saltado las reglas del colegio, pero lo hizo por un bien.

El hombre se arregló la voz, seguía enojado por lo que su hijo había hecho, pero finalmente le daba la razón a su esposa, no podía negar que quizá, él en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Sasuke sólo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio mental a la reacción de su padre.

—¿Y después? —incitó Fugaku a que terminaran la historia.

—¿Qué más quieres saber papá? Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso —intervino Itachi con una sonrisa— Y apuesto que esa noche en el hospital fue de mucha ayuda.

—Ya lo has dicho —sonrió Karin— Ha sido complicado mantener el contacto, más aún cuando le supliqué a Sasuke que no mencionara nada —se abrazó de la extremidad del varón— Pero me insistió en hablar con mis tíos, y decidimos que ese día sería hoy.

—¿Te parece si vamos con tus tíos ahora mismo? —cuestionó el menor de los Uchiha temeroso de que ella fuera a decir algo más.

—De acuerdo.

—Confío en que nos presentarán con ellos —habló Fugaku.

—Permite que Karin hable con sus tíos primero —musitó la mujer— No los presiones.

—Gracias. Por favor disfruten de la fiesta, con permiso.

—Ya volvemos.

Karin y Sasuke se alejaron de la familia Uchiha para dar un respiro aliviador bastante sincronizado, ya habían librado dos obstáculos, y ahora debían ir en busca de Naruto para que no abriera la boca, pues después de hablar con Minato y Kushina, sin duda alguna no tendrían oportunidad de explicarle las cosas al Uzumaki.

—La próxima vez déjame hablar a mí.

—Por nada —se enfadó la pelirroja— ¿Ya fuiste a felicitar a Naruto?

—Vamos por él.

Estando a punto de olvidar que debían seguir su papel de pareja, fueron en busca del Uzumaki que se encontraba en la mesa principal con la que sería su esposa, así como con sus padres y sus futuros suegros.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! —exclamó el rubio en cuanto lo vio. Al acercarse a él para saludarlo, noto aquella cercanía entre su amigo y su prima, siendo el momento en que Karin lo tomó de brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando hasta el fondo del salón— ¿Qué sucede Karin-chan? ¿A caso tú y Sasuke se conocen?

—Escucha Naruto, necesito que nos hagas un favor. Sasuke me presentó con sus padres como su novia y haré lo mismo con tía Kushina y tío Minato, pero…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Novios?! —Naruto se acercó amenazadoramente a azabache— ¿Cómo que andas de novio con Karin-chan? ¿Cómo…?

—Shh —indicaba ella mientras Uchiha lo sostenía antes de ser golpeado.

—Escucha ¿recuerdas ese compromiso que mi padre planeaba? Inventé una novia y tu prima se ofreció a ayudarme.

—¡No digas tonterías! Karin-chan jamás haría algo como eso.

La aludida quedó desconcertada al oír las razones del azabache, ella estaba en una situación bastante similar, y le resultó mucha casualidad el que ambos estuvieran en la misma necesidad. Incluso llegó a pensar que quizá la prometida de él era ella misma y viceversa, pero descartó la idea, empezando porque sus tíos apenas conocerían al azabache, mientras que al tratar con sus padres, era obvio que ella no era la elegida.

—Naruto… hace poco oí a tía Kushina comentar con tío Minato que quieren comprometerme, yo también estoy usando a Sasuke para librarme, además ¿recuerdas a la odiosa de Hanako? Pues Suigetsu me pidió traerme un novio falso para calmarla, y estoy por matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Mamá quiere comprometerte? —Preguntó Naruto con desconcierto y Sasuke lo soltó— Eso no puede ser posible, y menos que papá la apoye.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, los oí hablar de eso hace unos días —supo que Naruto iba a volver a hablar, pero ella tomó la palabra de inmediato— Confía en mí, sólo queremos tu ayuda para que no nos delates —su pariente se negó— Vamos, que aunque tengas razón sobre mi compromiso, aún tengo que fingir por Suigetsu.

—Está bien —contestó Naruto poco convencido y se acercó a su amigo amenazadoramente— Más vale que no te propases con ella teme.

—Será mejor que le cuentes tu historia sobre cómo nos conocimos —Sasuke ignoró al rubio dándole la indicación a la chica— Y tengan cuidado con sus palabras.

Así como Sasuke lo pidió, Karin contó a Naruto lo que debía decir si preguntaban sobre el cómo Sasuke y ella se conocieron, Naruto seguía insatisfecho, más que nada porque su mejor amigo hiciera de novio de su prima, de por sí casi mataba a Suigetsu cuando anduvo con su prima, pero también quería ayudarlos, más a ella que a él, pero finalmente arreglaron todo para la presentación con la familia Uzumaki.

Naruto regresó a su mesa, donde su futuro suegro se encontraba molesto. Y apenas hubo tomado asiento, Karin y Sasuke se acercaron a Minato y Kushina de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho con los Uchiha. Aunque las reacciones fueron diferentes.

—Tía Kushina, tío Minato, quiero presentarles a alguien —realizó un ademán para dar pauta a la presentación.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke —extendió su mano hacia al rubio.

—Él es amigo de Naruto de la universidad y también es mi novio.

—Es un placer —sonrió Minato.

—¡¿Tu novio?! —Exclamó Kushina más que sorprendida— ¿Cómo que tu novio?

—¿Qué sucede querida? No te alteres.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me altere? ¿Cómo que tu novio? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Tranquila linda, yo también estoy sorprendido, pero seguro Karin-chan nos lo explicará ¿no es así?

La aludida asentó a lo que su tío pregunto, para proceder a dar la misma explicación que había dado a los padres de Sasuke, pues aquél viaje si sucedió, la única mentira en todo ello, era que ella había ido a buscar a Naruto.

—… y bueno, la verdad espero que ahora que o he confesado todo, no sean tan duros conmigo.

—Ven muchachita, tú y yo tenemos que… —decía Kushina, pero su marido la detuvo.

—Querida, será mejor que dejemos este asunto cuando la fiesta termine —sugirió pasivo— No arruinemos la fiesta de nuestro hijo.

—Está bien —contestó Kushina resignada.

—Por cierto, los papás de Sasuke también están aquí, y quieren conocerlos.

—No me digas que vienen a pedir tu mano porque… —Minato intervino con un ademán para señalarle a su esposa que la chica tenía algo más que decir.

—Para nada, sólo quieren conocerlos, apenas llevamos un par de meses de conocernos, créeme que ninguno de los dos ha pensado en el matrimonio —volvió su mirada al azabache— ¿No es verdad?

—Ya lo ha dicho Karin.

—La cena se servirá en unos minutos, así que esperemos a que termine —indicó Minato— Iremos a conocer a tus padres antes del brindis, mientras tanto, disfruten de la fiesta.

—Gracias, ha sido un placer.

—Nos vemos al rato —comentó Karin para alejarse de sus tíos en compañía del azabache.

—¡Naruto! —Llamó Kushina, y el aludido sólo atinó a presentarse de inmediato frente a su madre— ¿Tú sabías de esto y no me lo dijiste?

—Bueno… yo… es que…

—Querida ¿por qué te pones así?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Karin es como mi hija y ahora tiene un novio!

—Te entiendo, también es como mi hija, pero en todo caso, como sustituto de padre, yo debería ser el celoso.

—¡No estoy celosa! —Exclamó Kushina— Es que ella siempre me había dicho cuando alguien le gustaba, y hasta hoy me vengo a enterar que tiene novio desde hace dos meses —decía a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas— Ni siquiera sabía que él existía.

—¿Mamá? —Se acercó Naruto preocupado y Minato abrazó a su esposa— ¿Estás bien?

—Está bien, sólo es una crisis de la edad.

—¡¿Cómo que crisis de la edad?!

Kushina estuvo a punto de masacrar a su esposo, pero él tenía razón, se sentía melancólica al saber que su hijo se casaría en cuatro meses, y ahora sentía que también perdería a su sobrina, a quien amaba como a una hija, no del todo porque tuviera un novio, sino que se sintió alejada al no saber nada del susodicho hasta ese momento.

Karin y Sasuke se alejaron de los Uzumaki dando un suspiro de alivio al no ser descubiertos, ya sólo faltaba presentar a sus padres y fingir toda la fiesta que eran una feliz pareja de novios. No podía ser tan difícil, especialmente ahora que parecía que todo les estaba yendo bien ¿o sí?

—Jamás vi a tía Kushina actuar así, creo que de verdad pretende comprometerme con alguien —Sasuke la miró con desconcierto ¿así que ella estaba en una situación similar? Él había pensado que quería darle celos al albino o algo parecido— Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que vengas a mi mesa para la cena, así podremos ajustar detalles que falten a todo esto —él la miró interrogantemente— Por lo que entendí, también quieres escapar de un compromiso, y si ambos queremos salir bien librados de todo esto, tenemos que seguir fingiendo fuera de la fiesta —explicó la pelirroja mirándolo con seriedad— ¿O dejarás todo a medias? Porque si es así, todo lo que acabamos de hacer sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Bueno, por fortuna vivimos a los extremos del mundo, así que no tendremos que estar fingiendo citas todo el tiempo, quizá una video llamada de vez en cuando será suficiente —sonrió la pelirroja con complicidad— Vayamos a sentarnos antes de que alguien se acerque, en cuanto se sirva la cena, difícilmente nos interrumpirán —él la miró evidenciando lo obvio respecto a sus acompañantes de la mesa— Créeme, si hablamos bajo, ni cuenta se darán de que estamos con ellos.

Uchiha sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho al oírla hablar así, era de aquellas pocas personas que sin tener que decirle las cosas, ya lo estaban entendiendo… siendo más claros, era la primera persona que lo comprendía sin tener que decir mucho. La miró darle la espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta la dichosa mesa, él no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, notando que aquella mujer se veía espectacular vestida con aquél vestido de coctel color vino, escote a mitad de la espalda y la mitad de su cabello recogido en un chongo disparatado. Pero lo que en realidad le había llamado la atención de aquella chica, había sido aquél beso que se dieron ¿la razón? Cuando sus labios apenas se tocaron, él sintió una especie de electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo, se hizo más grande cuando sus labios terminaron por juntarse, y algo muy dentro de él lo impulsó a profundizar. Algo en él le pedía a gritos no separarse de aquellos delgados labios cuyo sabor le apetecía, y lo más extraño de todo aquello, había sido que, pese a ser la primera vez que se veían, y por ende, que se besaban, aquél dulce sabor que había probado de aquellos labios le parecía tan familiar… Cuando se habían separado, sintió como si aquella boca la hubiese probado una y mil veces, y desde aquél primer beso, se había quedado en él el deseo de volver a tener esos labios.

Él la siguió con desconcierto en su interior, y sin perder la vista en ella, oyó una voz muy familiar que lo detuvo y lo obligó a volverse.

—¿Tienes apagado el celular verdad? —Era Itachi que llevaba el suyo en la mano tapando la bocina— Sakura te anda buscando —le extendió el teléfono aun cubriéndolo— Tendrás que explicarle lo de Karin-chan.

Sasuke lo miró seriamente, no esperaba tener que dar dicha explicación aún, ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle, teniendo en cuenta que su supuesto noviazgo había dado inicio hacía menos de media hora.

—¿Si?

—¡Sasuke-kun! Qué bueno oírte —se oyó un deje de alivio— He estado tratando de localizarte todo el día. No ha pasado nada malo ¿o sí? —se oía preocupada.

—No.

—Qué alivio —había soltado un suspiro— Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte —se oía emocionada— Quería esperar a que volvieras, pero la emoción ya no me permitió guardármelo más —soltó un chillido de emoción— ¡Mi padre nos organizará una fiesta de compromiso en una semana a partir de que regreses!

* * *

Sorpresa: ¡Esto será un longfic! Sé que aún debo muchos longfics, y no quería empezar con uno nuevo, pero linda, me han inspirado mucho tus especificaciones, que aún no pondré aquí. Espero te agrade la idea, y procuraré ir actualizando al mismo ritmo de Quiero estar contigo y Padre soltero.

También advierto (y deseo que la inspiración no me traicione), procuraré que éste longfic no pase de cinco capítulos. Si llego a los diez, necesitaré que alguien me de una sacudida y no permita que lo extienda.

Sin más que decir, linda, vuelvo a agradecer tu seguimiento, por favor, disfruta de la historia n_n


	2. Dando marcha al plan

Saludos.

Lamento la demora, pero el capítulo es más largo de lo que el resto de los fics que tengo. Sólo quiero hacer la aclaración de que habrán situaciones OoC, pero está justificado, recuerden que Sasuke y Karin buscan el agrado de sus "suegros" y están actuando.

Sin más, los dejo con el episodio n_n

* * *

Quiso soltarle con frivolidad la noticia, pero varias ideas en su cabeza lo detuvieron. Es decir, Itachi estaba ahí, y seguramente lo reprendería, no era como que fuera a hacerle mucho caso, pero había que pensar en la mentira que sostenía con Karin. Precisamente en esa farsa, aún había detalles que ajustar, y no iba a inventarse cosas por teléfono hasta no estar de acuerdo con Uzumaki. Además, no estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero no por ello quería decir que ella no le importara, y sí iba a decirle las cosas, no lo haría de la forma en las que él lo acostumbraba.

—Aún no estamos comprometidos.

—Eso lo sé, y también sé del trato que Fugaku-san te dio para evitar nuestro compromiso arreglado —Sasuke estaba sorprendido, no creía que ella lo supiera— Pero ¿sabes? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no conseguirás una novia en ese plazo. Tú no eres el tipo de chico que entrega sus sentimientos a cualquier chica —hizo una pausa— Me gustaría que nuestro compromiso fuera por voluntad nuestra, pero te prometo que el tiempo en que sea tu esposa, pondré todo de mí para enamorarte y…

—Sakura. Gracias —hizo una breve pausa notando los ojos expectativos de su hermano— Tienes razón, no acepto a cualquier chica desconocida, pero hay algo que no te he dicho —quizá ella ya sabía lo que él diría, pues el azabache no percibió sonido alguno, podía asegurar que ella estaba en shock— Hace algunos minutos les presente a mis padres a…

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, tengo que colgar —lo interrumpió de golpe— Es una emergencia. Hablamos luego. Adiós.

Uchiha soltó un suspiro al escuchar el tono de colgado. Cerró el celular y lo entregó a su dueño.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Itachi.

—Lo superará —musitó el menor.

—Seguramente si, pero… —miró a la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en su mesa— ¿Ella lo sabe?

—No todo.

—Sabes que padre está molesto con esto. Quizá sea buena idea que pongas a Karin al tanto —hizo una pausa y el anuncio de la cena se hizo— Padre no aceptará rechazar el compromiso con los Haruno por una novia a la que puedes dejar en una semana.

—No digas…

—Lo comentó cuando te fuiste, por eso te sugiero que se lo digas a Karin —dio un paso para retirarse— Nos vemos al rato. No hagas esperar a tu novia.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. Se suponía que su padre se olvidaría de su compromiso si conseguía una novia dentro del lapso de tres meses, aún quedaba un mes del tiempo y creyó que ya se había librado. Con el coraje contenido llegó a la mesa donde lo esperaban, y los meceros comenzaron a salir de la cocina con charolas en mano.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó la pelirroja al notar la tosquedad con que su "novio" había tomado asiento.

—No te incumbe —ella frunció el ceño— Tendrás que buscar otro novio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —hubo una larga pausa. Se les servía la sopa.

—Ya no me interesa el trato.

—Espera un momento. No sé qué es lo que pasó pero ¿te vas a rendir tan fácil? Si me dices qué está pasando, podría ayudarte.

—¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

—¿Por qué? Emm… no lo sé —se sonrojó avergonzada— Es sólo que odio esto de los compromisos por conveniencia —había desviado la mirada— No parece bien unir tu vida a la de alguien más en esas condiciones. Ni siquiera sabes sí te llevarás bien —miró el contenido de su plato— ¿Cómo compartir tu privacidad con alguien a cambio de dinero y poder?

El azabache la miró fijamente, mientras la oía hablar le pareció estar sumergido en un dejavú, e inevitablemente sintió simpatía por aquella chica; no porque detestara la situación que describía, sino porque a diferencia de otras personas que conocía, ella estaba haciendo algo para evitarlo, igual que él. Ella tenía razón, no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

—De vuelta a Inglaterra mi padre planea formalizar mi compromiso a pesar de nuestro acuerdo —habló sin chisteos. Ella había conseguido su confianza en muy poco tiempo, aunque tuvo la ventaja de que en el fondo del varón, sentía como si se conocieran de antes— Cree que nuestro "noviazgo" es tan deleble que no merece la pena cancelar el compromiso.

Karin quedó pensativa, no podía más que dar la razón a Fugaku si su único interés se limitaba a las ventajas económicas. Por fortuna, no tenía que preocuparse porque sus tíos pensaran igual, pues sólo los había oído comentar que podrían comprometerla, por lo que quería decir que no tenían un candidato pensado… aún. La pelirroja miró al azabache que no había quitado la vista de ella. "Una mejor candidata" pensó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Estás en subasta —Uchiha la miró interrogante— Tu padre te entregará a la mejor postora —él frunció el ceño. No estaba huyendo de un compromiso para meterse en otro— Hay que convencer a tu padre que soy una mejor candidata y…

—No quiero casarme.

—Escúchame. Para hacer un compromiso económico formal, tus padres y mis tíos deben ponerse de acuerdo, pero la distancia y sus ocupaciones no permite que se comuniquen —consiguió la atención completa del varón— Convenzamos a tu padre que soy una mejor candidata, lo suficiente para que cancele tu compromiso. Una vez que lo acepte, en el momento en que oigamos de cualquiera de nuestros familiares hablar de compromiso, "cortamos". Sin la comunicación de tus padres y mis tíos, no nos arriesgamos a quedar casados, pues ni siquiera entre ellos pueden hacer amistad.

La idea de Karin sonaba muy sencilla de llevar a cabo, así como ideal, pero había varios cabos sueltos que fueron resolviendo durante la cena. Procuraban hablar bajo, siempre acortando distancia, de modo que ayudara a fingir su relación. Llegado el postre, el par de jóvenes ya tenían un plan trazado, y la primera fase la pondrían en marcha durante la presentación entre sus tutores. No había tiempo qué perder.

Cuando se retiraron los últimos platos, Karin y Sasuke se levantaron de su asiento, hicieron un repaso de su plan con frases cortas y finalmente la pelirroja se abalanzó a abrazar al azabache, que la miró con enfado al tomarlo desprevenido.

—Es parte de la actuación —ella sonreía, pero el tono de su frase sonaba molesto. Cuando menos se lo esperó, Uchiha sintió nuevamente aquellos deliciosos labios contra los suyos y la repetición de tan apasionado beso no se hizo esperar. Para Uchiha, aquella sensación le era nueva según recordaba, pero más la sentía como si hacía tiempo no la experimentaba.

A regañadientes se separaron. Brevemente se miraron a los ojos pero no deseaban alargar el contacto visual. Sin decir palabra alguna dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron con sus respectivos parientes, quienes al verlos, entendieron lo que proseguía.

—Padre, madre, Karin y sus tíos nos esperan —llamó Sasuke con seriedad.

—Escucha Sasuke. Iré allá y romperé tu lazo con esa muchacha. No voy a permitir que tu juego de los novios, arruine la alianza con los Haruno —su familia lo miró con sorpresa y el menor de ellos no se esforzó en ocultar su enojo— Además, conoces a Sakura de más tiempo, es más fácil que la quieras a ella que a tu noviesita.

—Me prometiste que…

—¡He dicho!

—Querido, es injusto lo que haces —habló Mikoto aplicando enfado sus palabras— Hiciste una promesa.

—¿No crees que te estás precipitando padre? —continuó Itachi— Tú insistencia con el compromiso de Sasuke es por la alianza. Si lo que te importa es lo económico ¿por qué no conoces a los tíos de Karin? —El menor lo miró confundido— Es obvio que ella es de buena familia, y una alianza extranjera podría ser más beneficiosa.

—Aún queda un mes del plazo que le diste a Sasuke —intervino Mikoto— Dale la oportunidad a Karin —suplicaba— ¿A caso no quieres ver feliz a tu hijo?

Fugaku soltó un gruñido y se levantó de la mesa ofreciéndole el brazo a su esposa. La familia lo miraba con interrogación y el cabecilla de ésta cerró los ojos.

—Tienes un mes para convencerme de que esto no sólo es un juego —habló el varón convencido de que no sucedería, no con la distancia de por medio— Al cumplirse el lapso daré mi veredicto y no habrá vuelta atrás ¿escuchaste?

Ambos varones se miraron y aunque Sasuke no produjo sonido alguno, ni realizó algún movimiento que pareciera aceptación. Fugaku lo tomó por afirmativa, y la familia entera se encaminó a la mesa principal donde los esperaban.

—Señor, señora Uzumaki, ellos son mis padres Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, y mi hermano mayor Itachi —habló Sasuke— Padre, madre, ellos son Minato y Kushina Uzumaki, tíos y tutores de Karin.

—Mucho gusto, es un placer estar aquí —habló Mikoto con amabilidad y estrechando las manos de los anfitriones.

—Bienvenidos a Japón —saludó Minato— Agradecemos su presencia.

—Mucho gusto —siguió Fugaku con formalidad.

—Aunque esto nos tomó por sorpresa —continuó Kushina— Nos alegra tenerlos aquí.

Karin se había sujetado del brazo de Sasuke observando con una sonrisa la presentación. Las cosas hasta el momento iban bien, pero ya era momento de lanzar la primera "bola en juego".

—Tía, tío, hay algo que me gustaría pedirles —habló la pelirroja— Claro, sí los padres de Sasuke están de acuerdo —la miraron— Aún le quedan tres semanas de vacaciones y me gustaría pasarlas con Sasuke —abrazó con mayor efusividad al aludido— ¿Podría él quedarse con nosotros ese tiempo?

—Por supuesto. Sasuke-kun es bienvenido en casa —habló Minato sintiendo la agresiva aura de su esposa— Sí Uchiha-san están de acuerdo.

—Mamá, Uranaishi-san nos quiere reunidos —llegó Naruto— Ya casi es hora del brindis.

—En un momento vamos —Kushina contenía su enfado.

—Agradezco su hospitalidad, pero Sasuke tiene algunas tareas en casa —continuó Fugaku.

—¿Por qué Karin no viene con nosotros? —Propuso Mikoto— Sasuke tiene tareas, pero no son de todo su tiempo. Estando ambos allá, podrán divertirse juntos en los tiempos libres de Sasuke —sonrió mirando a los Uzumaki— Si ustedes están de acuerdo, nosotros recibiremos en casa a Karin.

—¡No! —Exclamó Kushina alterada. Minato intentaba tranquilizarla y a duras penas ella logró controlarse— No me parece correcto que una chica de su edad viva en la casa de su novio sola.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted —continuó Fugaku— Eso no es apropiado.

—¿Y si Naruto viene conmigo? —Cuestionó Karin halando a su primo— Naruto me protegerá de todo ¿no es verdad?

—S… si…

—Karin-chan, no seas grosera, no puedes invitar gente a casa ajena —regañó Kushina.

—No hay problema, con gusto también recibiremos a Naruto —intervino Mikoto— Después de todo, también es amigo de nuestro hijo.

—Será bueno tener invitados en nuestra casa —Itachi sonrió— Hace tiempo que no recibimos huéspedes.

—Por favor —pidió Karin con mirada suplicante.

—Minato-san, Kushina-san —llegó Shion— El brindis está por comenzar.

—Gracias hija —habló Minato para después volver a dirigirse a los Uchiha— Si no les molesta ¿podemos revisar este asunto más tarde?

—Por supuesto, entendemos que tengan que hablarlo —musitó Mikoto— Por ahora nos retiramos.

Las familias se despidieron y Shion se llevó a Naruto dejando juntos a Sasuke y Karin. Sin decir nada, volvieron a la mesa donde habían cenado, y se les entregó una copa de vino a cada uno. La música que daba ambiente al lugar paró, y Uranaishi golpeó con cuidado su recipiente de cristal llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Antes que nada, la familia Uzumaki y la familia Akuma agradecen a todos su presencia en éste día tan importante. Hoy nos hemos rodeado de nuestros amigos y familiares más cercanos para celebrar las futuras nupcias de mi hija Shion y mi futuro yerno Naruto —levantó su copa y los padres del rubio imitaron la acción— Dedico éste brindis a la futura pareja. Que su matrimonio esté colmado de dichas y aprendizajes; que sin importar los obstáculos, puedan superarlos y seguir adelante; y sobre todo, que ésta unión no sólo sea la consecuencia de la asociación entre Akuma Inc. Y Corporación Uzumaki, sino que ello, traiga nuevas vidas que nos llenen de alegría.

—¡Salud! —exclamó el varón.

—¡Salud! —siguieron los presentes a excepción de Sasuke y Karin, quienes se limitaron a beber de sus copas.

—Si alguien gusta dedicar algunas palabras a la feliz pareja —habló Minato tras los aplausos— Será bienvenido al frente.

Cinco personas por lo menos pasaron a dar sus felicitaciones, y mientras los discursos eran dichos, Karin había tomado una manga del saco color negro del varón a su lado. Arrugaba la prenda con cada palabra pronunciada ante la mirada confundida del azabache.

—¿No dirás nada? —preguntó Uchiha.

—Lo único que podría decir es que no se case —contestó ella— Además, no me dejarán pasar aunque quisiera —hizo más fuerza en las manos— Todos esos discursos están arreglados.

Sasuke se arregló la voz y con la mirada indicó a la chica lo que estaba haciendo con su manga. Ésta, al notarlo, lo soltó de repente disculpándose. Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Olvidemos esto ¿quieres? Mejor pensemos en cómo convencer que me dejen ir a Inglaterra —fingía aplaudir al tiempo en que el resto de los presentes lo hacían— Con un poco de suerte Naruto se enamorará allá y dejará a la tal Shion.

Uchiha la miró con interrogación, más no hizo la pregunta obvia, pues a él no le incumbían esos asuntos, aunque le sorprendía que la querida prima de su amigo, no estuviera feliz por su futura boda.

—¿De verdad quieres ir a Inglaterra?

—Por supuesto. Aunque el plan original era que tú te quedaras, no me vendrían mal unas vacaciones en Europa —sonrió complacida— Serpa maravilloso ir de compras por allá, y no habrá problemas en que lo haga mientras estés en tus "tareas".

Fingiendo que prestaban atención y celebraban los discursos, el par de jóvenes debían replantear su plan, ya que si Karin y Naruto iban a casa de los Uchiha, el comportamiento de los "novios" tendría que ser diferente con dicha familia.

La fiesta continuó con música para bailar tras las felicitaciones, sin embargo, nadie se había levantado a disfrutar de la música, y Minato, en un intento de "rescate", se levantó de la mesa y ofreció la mano a su esposa, quien no dejaba de mirar al novio de su sobrina con recelo.

—¿Bailamos?

—No estoy de humor.

—Vamos, es la fiesta de nuestro hijo, deberías estar contenta.

—Lo estoy por él, pero contigo estoy enojada —hacía pucheros al ver la cercanía de la pareja— ¡¿Cómo piensas dejar a Karin-chan sola en una país extranjero con un montón de desconocidos?!

—Sé que no suena muy coherente, pero si no la dejamos, podría escaparse. Ya la conoces, se parece a ti —el rubio sonrió.

Kushina tenía intenciones de masacrar a su marido, pero no podía negar tal afirmación después de que ella se había escapado de casa en compañía de Namikaze con tal de que no los separaran. Claro la situación también era diferente, pues ella conocía a Minato de años, y su sobrina sólo tenía unos cuantos meses de conocer a aquél chico que no le agradaba.

—¿De verdad crees que se escaparía?

—Son adolescentes, lo prohibido los atrae más. Estando tan lejos querrán hacer cualquier cosa por estar juntos —explicaba el varón— Si les damos permiso ahora, el resto del semestre Karin-chan estará en casa, te lo aseguro —la mujer hizo un mohín no conforme— Además Naruto irá con ella, no le pasará nada. También le servirá a él para despejarse antes de la boda.

Uzumaki seguía estando sin poder convencerse, pero finalmente se resignó dando la razón a su marido —aunque no lo hizo verbalmente—, y menos pudo objetar al pensar en su hijo. Naruto necesitaba un tiempo de libertad, y si iba a casarse en las vacaciones de verano, por lo menos podría sentirse a gusto estando en compañía de su mejor amigo y su prima. Por supuesto, Kushina tenía deseos de acompañarlos, pero los asuntos de la empresa familiar exigían la atención tanto de ella como de Minato.

—Bien… pero iré a visitarlos en algún momento.

Minato asintió comprensivo y volvió a extender la mano hacia su esposa. Ella sonrió con picardía y aceptó el gesto levantándose de su asiento.

—Vamos Naruto-kun —oyeron volviendo su vista hacia la voz.

—Pero Shion-chan…

—Vamos a bailar —la joven de cabellos rubios halaba al aludido con una sonrisa— Abramos el baile.

—¡Naruto! —Exclamó la pelirroja con enfado espantando a su hijo— ¡Llévala a la pista!

—¡Sí! —Naruto se levantó de la silla de un salto y tomó a su prometida del brazo— Vamos Shion-chan.

Uzumaki obedeció a la orden de su madre y los prometidos iniciaron el baile, posteriormente Minato y Kushina se les unieron y poco a poco la pista fue llenándose. Pocas eran aquellas personas que no se habían levantado a bailar; como lo eran Sasuke y Karin, quienes habían estado esperando que los tíos de ella volvieran a su mesa para poner en marcha su plan de convencimiento, por desgracia, tuvieron que abstener un rato, ya que Uranaishi se acercó a hablar con ellos; por otro lado estaban el resto de los Uchiha.

—¿Creen que permitan a Karin quedarse con nosotros? —cuestionó Itachi mirando a su hermano con la aludida.

—Yo espero que sí —sonrió Mikoto.

—No entiendo para qué la invitaste —se oyó la voz seria de Fugaku— Apenas los conocemos.

—Los invité porque es la primera vez que Sasuke nos presenta una novia, además, ella y su primo parecen personas muy alegres. Hace falta vida en casa —el varón frunció el ceño— Sasuke ha cambiado desde que conoció a Naruto, y atribuyo parte del cambio a Karin, si ellos dos lo hacen feliz, serán bienvenidos.

—Creo que eso también ayudará a que te convenzas de ella padre —sonrió a la escena de la pelirroja aparentemente regañando a su hermano— Por muy farsa que creas que es todo esto, deberías notar la forma en que ellos se miran —Itachi notó el rostro de su padre, que indicaba el comienzo de algún sermón o discurso, a lo que él se levantó de su asiento— Creo que invitaré a Karin a bailar, con lo arisco que es Sasuke, ella se estará aburriendo de no bailar —soltó una risilla— Prometo volver por ti madre, sé que padre tampoco te sacará.

El hermano mayor de los Uchiha se aproximó a la mesa que había estado mirando y regaló una sonrisa a sus conocidos. La pelirroja se la devolvió, pero su hermano parecía haber cambiado su humor al verlo.

—¿Te gustaría bailar Karin? —ofreció su mano.

—Claro —sonrió tomando su mano y levantándose de la silla.

Sasuke llamó la atención de ambos arreglándose la voz.

—¿Me dirás que te pondrás celoso de tu hermano? —se burló Itachi— Vamos Karin, antes de que mueras de aburrimiento.

La pelirroja se levantó entre risas, pues aunque ella ni siquiera había pensado en levantarse a bailar —estaba demasiado enfocada en su plan y su enojo contra Shion—, se dio cuenta que Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que le gustaran ese tipo de actividades. Además, se suponía que tenía que caerle bien a la familia de él para tener éxito en su plan, y si bien el principal a agradar era Fugaku, el tener "aliados" sería de mucha ayuda.

Ambos jóvenes se integraron a la pista de baile, y a decir de Karin, no se sentía nada incómoda, ni fingiendo ser novia de Sasuke, y mucho menos siendo llevada por Itachi, quien aunque seis años mayor a ella, no estaba de mal ver. Incluso, podría afirmar que se veían bastante bien, pues tenían muy buena coordinación bailando.

—Eres muy buena bailarina.

—Tú tampoco lo haces mal.

—Gracias. Cuando quieras un compañero de baile avísame —Itachi le dio una última vuelta en que la sostuvo por la espalda con la pierna para darle final a la pieza— Al gruñón de Sasuke no le gustan estas cosas.

—Lo tendré en mente.

Itachi fue el único que se dio cuenta que su hermano menor se había acercado a ellos —no fueron vanas la proposición y la vuelta final que le había dado a la chica—, y al acabar la canción, él ayudó a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie con intenciones de continuar con la danza, más Sasuke se acercó con hostilidad y los detuvo antes de iniciar.

—Karin, tus tíos ya se desocuparon —ella volvió la vista a sus parientes— Aprovechemos para ir a convencerlos.

— Gracias por el baile —se alejó del mayor para hacer una reverencia— Nos veremos después.

—Gracias a ti —sonrió con amabilidad.

La pareja salió de la pista, y ella se abrazó de la extremidad derecha del varón, quien se veía molesto. No sólo era la impresión, sino que el mismo azabache admitía su molestia, aunque en realidad no la entendía. Es decir, si, no tenía la mejor relación con su hermano desde hacía un tiempo, y le molestaban algunos comentarios y acciones del mayor, pero en su molestia de ver a esa chica que acababa de conocer bailar con su hermano, había algo más que no comprendía.

—¿Ya han pensado si me dejarán ir? —Preguntó Karin ante la mirada inquisidora que Kushina no dejaba de dirigirle al joven que acompañaba a su sobrina— Véanlo como mis vacaciones.

—Kushina y yo hemos estado hablando —sonrió Minato— Y decidimos dejarte ir en compañía de Naruto.

—Pero en cuanto me desocupe, iré a verlos, así que no crean que se librarán de mi fácilmente ¿entendido? —Karin asintió a lo dicho por su tía, y ésta a su vez, se acercó a Sasuke con rivalidad— Escúchame bien chico, Karin es como mi hija y si te atreves a ponerla una mano encima, te las verás conmigo ¿oíste?

Uchiha resopló a las palabras de la mujer, lo que hizo que ella se enfureciera más, empero, Minato intervino tomando a su esposa con delicadeza y alejándola del joven.

—Perdónala hijo, es la primera vez que Karin sale de ese modo, también yo estoy un poco nervioso —alejó un poco más su pareja al sentirla tensa— Si no les molesta, iremos a hablar con tus padres de esto, por favor, sigan disfrutando de la fiesta.

Karin y Sasuke vieron a los adultos alejarse, a lo que a ambos les causó nerviosismo, pues aquél "iremos a hablar con tus padres de esto" daba pauta a un acercamiento entre los adultos, algo que ellos intentaban evitar.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró Uchiha.

Tanto uno como el otro intentaron buscar la forma de acercarse discretamente para oír la conversación de los adultos, más no encontraron nada convincente. Es decir, Karin propuso que se acercaran bailando, pero Sasuke advirtió que el no haría algo como eso, y si bien ella estuvo a punto de alegar, él con la mirada, le advirtió que aceptar hacerlo sería sospechoso para sus familiares. También ella propuso que Sasuke le preguntara a Itachi directamente las cosas, después de todo, él estaba oyendo y participando en la conversación, pero una vez más, éste alegó comentando de su difícil relación con su hermano.

Cuando a Uzumaki finalmente se le ocurrió la idea de arrastras a su primo a bailar, pues bastaba con que uno de los dos oyera, Shion le ganó la idea de la actividad. Karin se molestó, pero finalmente sonrió, pues podría interrumpir el dichoso baile al que la rubia había arrastrado a su primo, pero justo antes de abandonar a su pareja, Itachi se acercó a ellos.

—Parece ser que tus tíos se han llevado bien con mis padres —comentó el mayor— Tu tía pareció más tranquila después de hablar con mi madre.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la pelirroja enfadándose internamente al no poder irrumpir entre su primo y su prometida, pero sonrió al encontrar una nueva fuente de información— ¿Nos puedes decir de qué hablaron Itachi-san?

Sasuke gruñó ante la petición de Karin, y aunque giró su cuerpo en otra dirección, agudizó sus oídos para poder escuchar.

—Hablaron sobre la futura visita de tu tía, mi madre ofreció hospedarla también. Padre sigue viéndose bastante huraño, es su actitud de siempre, pero el comentario de tu tío sobre los negocios pareció agradarle —hizo una breve pausa— También comentaron sobre tu llegada. Nosotros volvemos mañana por la tarde a Inglaterra, pero tú y tu primo nos alcanzaran en tres días.

—¡Estupendo! —Exclamó la pelirroja con emoción, pues aunque sabía que eso de estar fingiendo enamoramiento sería pesado, no podía dejar de pensar en sus compras en Europa— Ya quiero estar allá.

La fiesta siguió su curso, donde tras intervenciones de Karin entre Shion y Naruto, fingir que era la novia ideal de Sasuke y tratando de hacer ver bien al joven frente a sus tíos, ella y sus tíos se despidieron de la familia Uchiha, así como del resto de los invitados.


End file.
